Goodnight Hermione
by RonHermioneRoseHugo
Summary: After the chaotic seven Harrys incident Ron and Hermione express the feelings that they have toward each other when they both are having trouble sleeping. ROMIONE! FLUFFY! ONE-SHOT! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!


Hermione had finally settled into bed after the atmosphere had calmed down at The Burrow after the seven Harrys incident. With George's ear missing and the fact that all of her sons were out risking their lives tonight Molly was a wreck. Arthur had calmed her down about half an hour ago leaving everyone free to go to bed at just about 2:30am.

The whole time that Hermione was travelling to The Burrow she was worried sick about Ron and just hoping and praying that he would return safe and unharmed. But when she arrived to find Ron not present she was terrified something had happened, something awful until she heard the familiar crack of an apparition behind her. Hermione whipped her head around to see a "Harry" who she immediately knew it was Ron. Running towards him with eagerness she fell into his arms and they held each other in a tight embrace. She loved the way her head fit perfectly between his shoulder and neck and the way his arms made her feel safe when wrapped around her, she didn't want to let go. As she pulled away from the hug she saw the familiar face of the boy she cared deeply about, Ronald Weasley. Then Harry ran up to the two of them and captured them in a friendly embrace, Harry was glad the three of them were still in one piece.

Hermione is lying in the bed of her room that she shares with Ginny at The Burrow. Although Ginny is not in her bed, Hermione suspects that her and Harry went for a walk around the garden. Hermione is not able to sleep, there are too many thoughts on her mind and the idea of her sleeping tonight was far from reach. She gets out of bed to go to the bathroom across the hall. When exiting the bathroom she passes the stairs that lead up to where Ron's bedroom is located. She wasn't tired, lonely, and wanted to talk with someone. Harry and Ginny were obviously occupied so she figured she would go see if Ron was awake. Hermione reckoned that no one in this house can sleep after the events that took place tonight.

Hermione walked back to the staircase and began her walk up the stairs. She was now standing outside of Ron's bedroom door. She raises her small fist and knocks ever so quietly on the door, hoping not to wake anyone if they were sleeping. She hears faint footsteps coming from inside the room, and a stumbling sound which means that Ron must have tripped over something on his floor.

"I always tell him to clean his room." She thinks to herself, annoyed.

The door opens with a faint creak, and Ron's disheveled face appears with a wide smile after seeing it was Hermione who was standing outside his room.

"Oh, Hermione! Hi!" He exclaimed.

"Shh, Ronald! We can't wake anyone up, would you please be quieter?"

"Oh yeah sorry Mione, come in" he beckoned while extending the door open.

"I hope you don't mind me coming up here, it's just I couldn't sleep." She said as she entered his room walking over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm pleased actually, I couldn't sleep either." He said making his way over to her after closing the door. He plops himself down on the bed beside her. "Mione…" He began.

"Yes, Ronald."

"Can I tell you something?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"Yes, of course you can. You can tell me anything, we've known each other for years Ron." She says while laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"OK. Well, tonight when we were on our way to The Burrow I was worried sick about you! Even though there was death eaters throwing spells at me every chance they got, my thoughts were on you and hoping you would be safe tonight." He reaches over and gently grabs her hand to hold it. "And when I saw you at The Burrow, I was the happiest man in the world, and when we were hugging I didn't want to let go." Hermione sees that he is now going the famous Weasley red in his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Ron, I was thinking the same thing about you all night!" Hermione falls into his chest as he releases her hand and wraps his big arms around her tiny figure. Hermione's head falls to the place where it sits so perfectly between his shoulder and neck. Ron begins rubbing his hand over the hairs on her head, never wanting to let go of Hermione and to keep this moment forever. He leans his head down to plant a kiss on top of her messy brown hair, which he always loved despite her daily complaints about it.

"Ron" Hermione says pulling back from the embrace, "I'm thirsty can we go downstairs to get a drink or something?"

"Yes of course love." He says standing up extending his hand out to Hermione to take.

They begin walking out of Ron's room to head down to the kitchen, hand in hand. They stop in the living room when Ron turns to Hermione and says:

"Mione, you stay here on the couch and I'll go get us some water. Ok?" He releases her hand and leans his face towards hers and plants a sweet kiss on her cheek, Hermione blushing at this action.

Hermione replies with a nod whilst having an embarrassingly big smile on her face after having Ron kiss her on the cheek and she sits down on the couch. Ron exits the room to head to the kitchen to get them water. When Ron returns he finds Hermione lying down on the couch asleep. He puts the two glasses of water down on the coffee table beside Hermione, just in case she was to wake up thirsty. Ron walks over to the sleeping Hermione, and reaches over her to grab the blanket that was sitting on top of the couch. Unfolding the big, nicely knitted blanket Ron gently places it over Hermione to cover her up to make sure that she can sleep comfortably.

After doing this Ron stares at Hermione for a moment admiring how beautiful she was to him. He kneels down beside the couch and reaches his hand over to cup Hermione's face and gently strokes her cheek with his thumb. He was right about what he said in sixth year "She_ did _have nice skin" he thought to himself, a smirk appearing on his face. After removing his hand from her cheek his hand then travels up to her hair to stroke it gently. "I love you" he quietly whispers to her several times, hoping she may hear. Ron finally decides he better leave her alone and let her sleep, he leans over to kiss her temple.

"Goodnight Hermione." He says softly looking down at the girl he loves.

Ron then leaves the living room to go up the stairs. All of a sudden Ron had no trouble getting to sleep after his head hit the pillow; I guess he just needed to get some things off of his chest.


End file.
